The TagAlong
by FlamePumpkin32
Summary: Margaret, or Maggie, was best friends with Edmund Pevensie. When she moved to her grandfather's house she thought she'd never see him or his family again. Then World War 2 happened and Maggie got sucked into a world she never imagined. *first story ever*
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Broken**_

We were always friends, the Pevensies and I. Our parents, mainly our mothers, were good friends in the years before the war. When my father died, things changed however. Mum became self-absorbed in her work at the hospital. She'd drop me off at school, and then I'd to go the Pevensies until very late at night. I had always believed that mum stayed late because she wanted to save the lives of our countrymen. That was not the case at all. All too soon I grasped the concept that she just wanted to get away from me. I reminded her too much of father. But, sooner rather than later, I needn't have to worry about such things. When I was ten, mum was diagnosed with cancer of the lung. She died on the same day father did. The fifth of January…how ironic.

I was now alone. Both my parents being dead, I had no one. That is, until, my grandfather came to claim me. He lived in the countryside far from Finchley. Saying goodbye was the hardest thing to do. Lucy, Susan, Mrs. Pevensie, and I were in tears the whole time. Even Peter was sad. But Edmund, he scowled at me and walked back inside his house. It hurt to see him like this; being a lousy prick and all. We used to be inseparable, best friends. My heart fell to pieces. I was leaving the only home and the only friends I had ever known. Inside, I was broken.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Imagine a Ball**_

It's been at least two years since I came to grandfather's house. It is gigantic! He owns this mansion in the countryside and is a professor. My favorite room in the entire house is the library. I felt comported, being surrounded by all those old, musty books and all. It reminded me of _them_ in a way. Everything reminded me of my old friends. At night, I found myself crying and in the day, I'd be locked up in the library. Grandfather was always trying to get me to go out every now and then.

He'd say to me, "You need some sun child. Or you'll be as white as snow."

I laughed at that most of the time. Finally, one day while I was reading, I found myself restless. Mrs. Macready had gone out into town and grandfather was in his study doing who knows what. I looked out the arched, stained-glass window to see the sun shining brightly. The realization was phenomenal. I wanted to go outside.

Once out, I had to shield my honey colored eyes from the sun's rays. As I got used to the light, I let my twelve-year-old mind wander. I smiled to myself as I remembered the make-believe games Lucy and I used to play so long ago. I danced, I twirled, and I curtseyed as I walked further into the 'yard'. I imagined I was in a beautiful castle on the beach. I was at a ball and all of the men wanted to dance with me. How could I refuse? They were all extraordinarily handsome and courteous. Only one had caught my eye, however. He was beautiful in every way possible. The man's eyes were dark and mysterious, he was perfectly tanned, and his hair was the color of a chocolate bar. Sitting on that chocolate hair, was a skillfully crafted silver crown. I found that I'd lose my voice or forgot to breathe around the man.

"Princess Margaret, would you care to join me in a dance?"

Oh he _was_ a marvelous dancer. We waltzed across the floor swiftly yet softly. At the end of our dance he walked me onto the moonlit terrace. He turned to face me and kissed my hand lightly. I asked for his name curiously. He just chuckled. I kept asking him until the man placed a smooth finger on my lips.

He whispered seductively in my ear, "I am your Prince Charming."

Then, he disappeared into the night. I'd always imagine he'd come back for me…Prince Charming never showed. While I was 'dancing' I gazed at the marvelous house that was my home. My eyes traced up the windows until I stopped at grandfather's study. He was standing there (probably smoking his apple pipe weed) watching. I think, if I squinted, the old man was smiling. And maybe, just maybe, some of the pieces of my heart were being put back together.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Reunion**_

"Margaret," the stern voice asked bewildered. "My dear what are you doing out here alone? Come along." Mrs. Macready led me back into the house and shut the door gently. "Now, in an hour's time I am going to the Halt to pick up some children who are to be staying with us. I want you to clean yourself up, understand?"

I nodded and hurried up the staircase. This was very much exciting! More children! And maybe my age too! I got to my room in record time. As I threw my clothes about, I managed to knock my jewelry box over. I squealed as all of my mother's jewelry lay in a clutter on the floor. While I was picking up the silver, gold, and hand-made trinkets, I noticed a piece of folded paper on the ground. My hand shook as I reached out to grab it. I kept drawing my hand back like it was going to bite me. Nevertheless, I snatched the paper and opened it slowly. It read:

Margaret,

I am truly sorry you're leaving us. I wish it wasn't so. You have made me us so happy with your wit, love, and care for our family. I We hope you write so we can come to see you. I miss my friend dearly.

With all the love we can give,

Peter Pevensie

My mouth hung open in shock. Peter had written this two years ago! Tears stung my eyes as I folded up the short letter. I couldn't hold the cry any longer so I flopped on my bed and bawled my eyes out.

"I'm sorry Peter. So, so sorry," I whispered as I drifted to sleep. I woke up the next morning to the sound of soft whispers. My eyes fluttered open and I sat up groggily. I rubbed them furiously and stared at the two girls on my bed.

"S – Susan? L – Luc – cy?" The sisters nodded and embraced me in a tight hug.

"It's been so long," Susan cried, pulling away. I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled at my older friend.

"Yes," Lucy agreed. "Much too long for my liking."

The three of us laughed and talked for what seemed like hours. The eldest Pevensie girl informed me of the London air raids and how the four of them were sent to live here until term started. Lucy went into detail about all of my old friends and acquaintances. I was terribly thankful for their information. Suddenly, Lucy jumped up from the bed.

"Come on Maggie! You must see Peter and Ed," she exclaimed as she took my hand in hers. I was about to get up when I remembered Peter's letter I never replied to. He'd be so cross with me.

"I hardly think they'll want to see me," I told the girl sadly. "Especially Peter. He was so kind to me, I never wrote back to him…"

Susan rubbed my arm in a friendly way. Lucy kept urging me to go with her. Finally, I gave in to the child's pleading. She smiled and practically dragged me out of the room. She pulled me up a flight of stairs and around a few corners.

"Okay, stay here," Lucy whispered. I stayed put and listened to the young girl's attempts to get her two brothers to get out of their room. My giggling seemed to be enough; heavy footsteps were heading my way. I turned around and leaned against the wall casually, still clasping Peter's note. I felt someone bump into me and then I turned around. That someone was Edmund. His eyes bore into mine as I watched them widen in disbelief.

"Edmund? What is it," a familiar voice asked.

I think my Shirley Temple hair and my height got Peter's attention. I felt his warm hand on my shoulder and he turned me around. When I faced him, his ocean blue eyes were as wide as Edmund's chocolaty ones. I was pulled into a loving hug by the teen in front of me.

"Oh, Maggie," he exclaimed. "We missed you so much!"When he let go, I apologized for not writing and told him how I just found his letter. I handed Peter the letter and he overlooked it. A confused expression washed over his face.

"Letter? I – I didn't write this Mags."

Now I was confused. I looked back to see if Edmund was still there, he was gone.

"I'm gonna kill him," the oldest Pevensie muttered. I whipped around to face him. "Maggie, this isn't my penmanship. Although I did want to write because…"

I looked down at my feet and sighed. I knew it was too good to be true. Peter was seventeen and I was only twelve. My friend smiled at me sympathetically. I had to admit, his smile always made me smile too.

"Let's go find the girls," I shrugged and together, Peter and I went off to find his sisters.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Hide and Seek**_

The oldest Pevensie and I walked into his room laughing. He was telling me of all the funny times that happened while I was away. It was almost dinner by the time we had actually gotten to the room. We'd taken a handful of detours on the way.

"It was such a stroke of luck that we were sent here," Peter told me. "Otherwise, well, who knows if we'd ever see you again."

Before Peter entered his and Edmund's room, he told me he had something for me. Being clueless, I asked him what it was. Peter mumbled something rather inaudible. I turned my head to feel Peter's lips on my cheek. Kissed. My. Cheek. He stood up again and slipped into his room. My mouth literally fell open. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't even focus. I didn't even notice when Edmund stormed passed me. I walked up to my room on…oh, what is it called? Cloud Nine I believe it was. Once in my room, I grabbed a pillow and let out a shrill squeal of joy. So what if he was five years older than me…and a friend…okay, kind of like a brother. But I didn't care. Did I? I remembered the look on Ed's face. It was mad, no, madder than mad. Infuriated perhaps? Peter did mention that he wasn't the one who sent that letter. Oh bother it all! Now why did I ever let Peter kiss me? Edmund sent that letter; he's my best friend (I hope). Gosh, he was so mad though. I needed to escape!

"Maggie, Mrs. Macready says it's dinner time," Lucy stuck her head in my room. I waved her off and the young girl skipped down the hall. I looked to the corner of my room longingly. Grandfather found out I liked to pain so he brought up all kinds of supplies for me. I decided that, after dinner, I'd paint a gloomy day. After all, what I paint does tend to reflect on my mood.

I awoke the next morning to find it raining outside. Figures. I paint a rainy day…I get a rainy day. Since it was wet out, I decided to pay a good ol' visit to the library. Don't know why, but I was in a sulky mood. Like, I knew something bad was bound to happen. I slowly made my way to the book-filled room. When I got there, my haven was occupied by all four Pevensie siblings. I plopped down on the floor closest to Edmund and crossed my arms. I could tell Edmund's mood lightened, I didn't care at the moment.

"Gastrovascular," Susan read, holding the big dictionary on her lap. Peter lounged on the sofa, rolling his head side to side. "Come on Peter. Gastrovascular." My, my, she was impatient today. I put my hand to my mouth and coughed "Latin…Latin". Ed snickered and started picking at the bottom of a chair. Peter smiled at me.

"Is it Latin?"

Susan nodded while Ed moved out from under the chair. "Is it Latin for – worst game ever invented?" He smiled at me. Oh, how I loved to see him smile. _Did I just think that?_ Su let out a frustrated sigh and slammed the big book shut.

"W – We could play hide and seek," Lucy suggested. I sat up. Anything sounded fun at the moment. Peter looked over at Susan.

"But we're already having _so_ much fun," he replied sarcastically. The youngest pleaded with him. I saw Edmund roll his eyes when Lucy pouted her lips. I nodded signaling I was up for it. "One, two, three, four…"

I jumped up and grabbed Lucy's small hand. Ed was astounded by his brother's decision. Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and I ran out of the room to look for places to hide in the mansion. I pulled my friend along as we searched for the perfect hiding place. I couldn't help but think of my favorite Andrews Sisters song, _Oh Johnny, Oh Johnny, Oh!_ When she spotted the curtains, Lucy ran ahead of me. I stopped. I could use the dumbwaiter! It was a tight fit, but I managed to get in okay.

"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred," I heard Peter shout. I realized I was in a bad spot when I remembered I was just down the hall from the library. _Not smart Maggie._ I heard footsteps go passed me, for a moment I thought I was safe, and then they came back.

"Leave. Leave. Leave. Go away. Find someone else," I whispered to myself. The small door opened a crack, then all the way. There stood Peter with a wide grin on his face.

"Found you," he said happily. I groaned and tried to get out of the dumbwaiter. It took some effort…and Peter's help…but I got out fine. "Alright let's go find the others."

As we walked down the halls, I felt our fingertips brush up against each other. I stared at the floor hoping he wouldn't notice my beet red face. It wasn't long until we herd Edmund's voice. Peter and I rounded the corner to see Lucy standing in front of the curtains where I left her. Ed was behind them.

"You know, I'm not sure you two have quite got the idea of this game," he confessed to his siblings. Lucy looked sad and Edmund at last came out of the curtains.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?"

"That's the point. That was why he was seeking you!"

I looked back to see Susan running towards us. She asked if she had won. Peter did a double take, "I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore."

I walked up behind Lu and put a hand on her shoulder. Then, for the first time, I spoke up. "Where did you go Lucy?" The eight year old turned around and beckoned for us to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: They Don't Have Lucy's Imagination…But I Do**_

Lucy Pevensie led her siblings and myself to an old, empty room with nothing but a wardrobe in it. She told us she went to a forest inside of it. Susan pulled back the furry winter coats. While she searched inside, Peter and Lucy waited by the door and Edmund checked out the sides. I traced the elaborate carvings on the door. I noticed that there was something strange about them. It was like, they were arranged to tell a forgotten story. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when Susan spoke up.

"Lucy, the only wood is in the back on the wardrobe." _What if Lu's right? She wouldn't lie. Would she?_

"One game at a time Lu," Peter told her gently. "We don't all have your imagination." _No…but I still do._ By now, I decided to take Lucy's side in this. There was something magical about that wardrobe. I could feel it. The three siblings started to walk away when Lucy called out to them.

"But I wasn't imagining," Susan turned around and told her enough was enough. "I wouldn't lie about this!"

The girl was almost in tears. I grabbed Lucy's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. She needed to know I was there for her. Edmund stepped forward and told us he believed her. _He does?_ That was quite the surprise to all of us.

He looked directly at Peter, "Didn't I tell you about the futbol field in the bathroom cupboard?" I mentally smacked myself on the forehead. I knew he would do that. Pete told him to stop.

"You just have to make everything worse, don't you," he asked, fuming. I bit my lip and tried to leave, Lucy tightened her grip on my hand.

"Peter it was a joke," I said backing Edmund up. Peter glared at me. I shouldn't have said anything.

"When are you gonna learn to grow up," Edmund's face turned red with anger.

"SHUT UP! You think you're dad, but you're NOT!" Edmund sprinted from the room and out of sight. Susan rolled her eyes and followed her little brother. That just left Peter, Lucy, and me.

"But, it really was there," she said to her brother.

"Susan's right. That's enough." He walked out too.

Lucy let go of my hand and shut the wardrobe door. When she turned around she embraced me, crying into my shirt. After a bit, Lucy backed away wiping her eyes.

"You believe me Maggie. Don't you?"

I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply, "I'd like to Lucy. But I don't know yet. Why don't you tell me about Narnia?"

She nodded, becoming happier by the second and left the room. Before I closed the door to the wardrobe room, I looked back. I had a feeling that there was more to that wardrobe than just a plain old, boring wardrobe. I didn't know how or why…but I wanted to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Feelings of the Wicked **_

That night, I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned in my bed thinking about the wardrobe. I kept telling myself to forget it and not to worry. Yet, a part of me wanted to explore and discover its secrets. I looked at my watch; it was only one in the morning. I got up and paced for a bit, that didn't work. Then I remember that tune Lucy was humming earlier. Hmm hmhmhm hmmmhmmm hmm hmm…I started to feel sleepy. About a second after my head hit the pillow, I heard yelling.

"Peter, Peter wake up! Peter wake up!"

I groaned and got up to see what all the commotion was. All of the Pevensies were awake and watching Lucy. She stopped her shouting when she saw me down the hall.

"I saw Mr. Tumnus again," she grabbed my hand. "And this time, Edmund went too."

Ed's head shot up. Peter stood up while I moved over to sit next to the youngest brother.

"You – you saw the faun," Peter asked in disbelief.

Edmund looked at all of us one at a time. He then set his gaze on me as if I knew the answer. I placed my hand on his arm.

"Ed, did you really?"

There was no telling if he'd lie or not. But, knowing him, he'd lie and make matters worse. He shook his head.

"Well, he didn't actually go there with me," Lucy explained. "He…what were you doing, Edmund?"

"I was just playing along," _I knew it._ "I am sorry Peter, I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know what, little children, are like these days. They just…don't know when to stop pretending."

Lucy was crying now. Ed gave her a smug look and she ran out. Susan and I followed her. I heard Ed cry out in pain before Peter joined us. We three got to the hall when we saw that Lucy had run into my grandfather.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stab…" Mrs. Macready came running down the stairs. Her eyes widened. "Professor. I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed."

"It's alright Mrs. Macready. But first, I think this one is in need of a little hot chocolate," he passed Lucy off to his caretaker. Before he turned to us, I slipped away. When I passed the boys' room, I heard sniffling. I looked into the room to find Edmund hugging his knees. I came in and knelt down in front of him, putting my hand on his knee for comfort.

"Ed, are you alright," I asked my friend.

He lifted his head and wiped his eyes with his sleeves. I looked into his dark brown eyes. They were full of sadness and hurt. I sighed and stood up.

"Wait," Ed whispered. "I – I went there too."

After saying this, he started to tear up again. Edmund was never afraid to cry in front of me. He always showed his emotions when I was around. I pulled my dear friend into a hug, and for a moment, he hugged me back. It wasn't until we heard footsteps when Ed pushed me back.

"Please don't tell," he pleased, taking my hands in his own.

I was a loss for words. I closed my eyes and nodded. Perhaps what I did next was stupid, but I did it anyway. Before I hurried out, I kissed the corner of his mouth. I was never on to follow my heart, but it said kiss him, and I did without hesitation. When I made it to my room, I shut the door and fell down on my bed. It took me a while, but I realized…I had feelings for him. I had feelings for the cruel and loud, yet sweet and quiet Edmund Pevensie. Not the 'best friends' feelings, oh no. It was something so much more than that. It scared me.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Into the Wardrobe**_

The sun decided to come out around noon the next day. Susan, being concerned about her siblings, decided that we should all go outside and get some sun. Despite the moans and groans, we all agreed in the end. While Lucy sat under a tree reading, her three older siblings and I played cricket. Susan was wicket keeping, Edmund was batting, Peter threw the ball, and I was in the field.

"Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket," he announced throwing the ball. Ed complained as the ball hit him in the leg. "Whoops. Wake up, Dolly Daydream."

Susan got the ball and threw it back to Peter. Ed asked if we could play hide and seek again. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you said it was a kid's game," I shouted at him.

Peter looked back at me, his blue eyes sparkling. We could use the fresh air anyways.

"Are you ready," Peter asked his brother in a bored tone. Edmund tapped the bat against our makeshift plate. I got down in position. Peter pitched the ball and Ed whacked in right into a stained-glass window. I muttered a string of curses as the five of us ran into the house. Inside, we stared at the broken suit of armor.

"Well done, Ed," Peter fumed. I heard shouting.

"The Macready! Come on," I told the others as I began to run. We ran around the big house trying to get away. We went up, down, around, and around. It seemed that everywhere we went, footsteps could be heard. It didn't help that most of the doors we tried to open, were locked. Soon we came to the wardrobe room. It was unlocked. Ed ran over and motioned for us to get in.

"Oh, you've got to be joking," Susan said shaking her head. The footsteps got closer as we piled in the small wardrobe.

"Get back," Peter commanded. We all started moving at once.

"Get off my toe," Lucy shouted.

"I'm not on your toe!" Edmund shoved me into Susan. We all shouted at each other as we continued back. _This is one long wardrobe._

"Move back," Susan told me. I shoved Edmund foreword, who grabbed onto Peter, who fell onto Susan.

"Lucy stop pulling my hair," I told the little girl.

Our position switched as we went further. Me, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and then Lucy.

"Peter that was my…"

"Sorry!"

As I came out, Peter and Susan fell on their bottoms. I gasped.

"Impossible," Susan breathed.

We were in a wood! A snow-capped wood! It was amazing as it was frightening. So…so surreal.

"It's like a winter wonderland," I muttered to Peter. He nodded and walked around. Lucy put her hands behind her back and smiled smugly.

"Don't worry," she reassured us. "I'm sure it's just your imagination." We looked at the little girl in astonishment. Peter asked if sorry would cover the past events. "No. It wouldn't," out of nowhere she threw a snowball at him. "But that might!"

So began the fight. I looked at Su who shrugged. We all laughed and screamed joyously as snow went flying about. Peter hit Lucy in the face, Lucy got snow in Susan's hair, she dumped some down my back…then Susan hit Edmund in the arm. I almost forgot he was there.

"Oww," he complained. "Stop it!"

Peter dropped the ball he was aiming at me. He was furious. Edmund lied to us…all of us. Figures.

"You didn't believe her either," he replied to Peter's reddened face. Pete told him to apologize. He threatened Ed, who raised his hands in defeat.

"Alright! I'm sorry."

I didn't believe he truly was. Lucy walked up to him, "That's alright. Some children…don't know when to stop pretending."

Ed sneered and Susan suggested that we headed back. Edmund wanted to look around.

"I think, Lucy should decide," I stated.

The girl gasped excitedly. She wanted us to meet Mr. Tumnus the faun. Peter chuckled and agreed with his little sister. He rummaged through the opening of the wardrobe.

"I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind us using these," he handed Susan and Lucy a coat. "Anyway, if you think about it _logically_, we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe."

Pete helped me into a nice fuzzy brown coat then handed a big grey one to Edmund.

"But that's a girl's coat," he protested.

"I know."

The youngest boy reluctantly took it. When we were all set, Lucy led us to her friend's home. As we walked through the woods, I took in the sights. Peter tapped on my shoulder and pointed ahead. There was a lit frosted lamppost. Just like the ones we had in Finchley. I stopped and wondered how it got there.

"Oh, come on Maggie. Do keep up."

I ran to catch up with Susan. I would ponder the lamppost later. Soon we emerged from the woods as Lucy started to tell us about Tumnus. All of a sudden, she stopped.

"Lu? Lucy," Peter yelled as his sister ran for the broken door in the rock. We followed. Inside, the home was a mess. Furniture was ripped and thrown about. Books, papers, and other items littered the ground.

"Who would do something like this," Lucy asked no one in particular.

Peter noticed a scroll of the wall and began to read it to us:

The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans

Signed,

Maugrim

Captain of the Secret Police

Long Live the Queen

Susan looked over the note, "Alright, now we really should go back." Lucy and I both frowned.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus," she asked. Susan told her we couldn't do anything for him. "You don't understand, do you? I'm the human. She must have found out he helped me."

Peter suggested we call the police. Those were the police! Didn't he realize that? Peter bent down to Lucy's height, "Don't worry Lu. We'll think of something."

"Why," Ed asked harshly. We all looked at him. "I mean, he's a criminal."

We were silent as he stared us down. Maybe he's right…maybe not. It was too soon to decide. But, apparently Lucy didn't think that. I would trust her. She hadn't been wrong so far.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about not updating for awhile. Senior year and all :P**

_**Chapter 8: You Know You're Not in Kansas When Beavers Can Talk**_

After our moment of silence, there was a noise. I whipped my head around to see a bird just outside the door.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us," Susan questioned.

I cocked my head to the side and walked out the door. I felt someone reach out for my coat. But I didn't turn. I was too interested in the bird.

"What on earth is she doing? Peter, do something!"

Every time I got closer to the bird, it would flutter further away. I heard Peter call my name. I averted my attention to see him at my side. There was a cracking noise and we turned our heads. Susan, Lucy, and I moved closer to Peter as the rustling grew louder. Edmund stayed behind us. I held my breath as we stared at the large rock in front of us. I then exhaled when a furry little creature came out from behind.

"It…It's a beaver," Lucy pointed out. It came closer and Peter held out his hand.

"Here, boy," he clicked his tongue, coaxing it forward. The creature stood up on its hind legs and gave him a confused look.

"I ain't gonna smell it if that's what ya want," it told Pete. My eyes widened. It talked! The beaver talked! Lucy chuckled as Peter apologized. "Lucy Pevensie?"

She stopped smiling. I put a protective hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and stepped forward, taking something out of his tiny paw.

"Hey, that's the hankie I gave to Mr. Tum…"

"Tumnus. He got it to me just before they took 'im." As if reading my mind, Lucy asked if he was alright. The beaver looked around. "Further in." Then he scurried away.

Peter, Lucy, and I started to follow when Susan held her brother back, "What are you doing?"

Edmund came forward too, "She's right. How do we know we can trust him?"

"He said he knows the faun."

"He's a beaver," she said ludicrously. "He shouldn't be _saying_ anything!" _Now that, I can agree with._

The beaver came back asking if we were alright. Peter told him we were just talking. He whispered something to the boy and disappeared again.

"He means the trees," Lucy told us, looking up. We all looked up with her. Peter gave Susan a cautious look, and then followed the beaver. The girls went after him. I started to follow too when I realized Edmund wasn't moving. I trudged back to him and grabbed his cold hand.

"Come on," I grumbled. And we caught up with the others.

The scenery was breathtaking! Everything was snow covered. I wished I had a canvas and some oils; I'd love to paint a picture like that. After awhile, Beaver spoke up.

"Come on. We don' want to be caught out here after nightfall."

Taking his advice to heart, the five of us sped up. It was almost twilight before we reached Beaver's home.

"Ah, blimey! Looks like the old girl 'as got the kettle on," he announced. "Nice cup o' Rosy Lee."

Lucy commented on the snowcapped dam, I also thought it was gorgeous. As we got closer, a female voice rang out from inside. "Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick!" Out of the dam came a beautiful female beaver. She seemed almost as stern as Macready. "If I find you've been with Badger again I… oh…well, those aren't badgers. Oh I never thought I'd live to see this day!"

I couldn't help but smile at her. She seemed so warm and welcoming. Then Mrs. Beaver started fussing about her fur and how Beaver should have warned her.

"I woulda given ya a week if I thought it woulda 'elped," he chuckled. Mrs. Beaver shot her husband a look. She told us to come inside for some food and civilized company. Beaver chuckled again. "Now, careful. Watch your step."

Susan practically ran in followed by Lucy.

"Excuse the mess," Mrs. Beaver told us.

Peter ducked his head and went in. He held out his hand and I gladly accepted it. Together we made our way into the beaver's warm, cozy abode.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Odd One Out **_

When Mrs. Beaver asked to take our coats, I gladly handed mine over. It was scratchy and smelt very bad; like old moth balls. Beaver asked us to sit at the round table in their kitchen area. The Mrs. poured us some tea and set to work at the stove. Then, a conversation I would have never dreamed began.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus," Peter asked softly.

Beaver said he'd be taken to the witch's castle. He also said those who go through the gates, may never come out again. Lucy looked away, her chin quivered as Mrs. Beaver put some fish n' chips in front of her.

"But there's hope, dear. Lots of hope," she reassured my young friend. Beaver spit into his cup, coughing. Susan looked disgusted.

"Oh, yeah, there's a right bit more than 'ope! Aslan…is on the move," he lowered his voice. Peter leaned in. Susan smiled to herself and Lucy looked as if she was given a Christmas gift. That name…I heard it before. Like, in some sort of dream…it sent a warm feeling down my spine.

"Who's Aslan," Edmund asked.

Beaver laughed. He mimicked Ed, "Who's Aslan? You cheeky blighter, you." I frowned at the mammals. Well, we had just arrived here in Narnia. Mrs. Beaver tapped her husband's arm. "You don't know, do ya?"

As always, Peter defended us, "Well, we haven't exactly been here very long." Beaver went into how Aslan was the "top geezer". Meaning, the real king of Narnia. He had been away, and now he's back.

"And he's waitin' for you at the Stone Table," he exclaimed. We all looked at each other, confused. "You're bloomin' jokin'! They don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Well, then," Mrs. Beaver kept her cool.

"Look," he sighed. "Aslan's return…Tumnus' arrest…the secret police…it's all because of YOU! There's a prophecy:

When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone

Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,

The evil time will be over an' done"

Susan pointed out that it didn't rhyme. I didn't care. I was too focused on what Beaver was saying. I liked riddles and cryptic games.

"I know it don't," he shook his head. "That's not the point."

"It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam," she pointed to Peter. "And two Daughters of Eve will defeat the White Which and restore peace to Narnia." Two Daughters of Eve she said. _Two…_ There were three of us. Three girls. It had to be Susan and Lucy because they were sisters. I was the odd one out.

"And…you think…we're the ones," Peter asked slowly, barley blinking. _I certainly hope so._ It sounded as if the Pevensies' were the only ones who could stop this witch. Lucy must have seen my face. She reached over and squeezed my hand.

"Well, you better be, cause Aslan's already fitted out your army," Beaver told them. Army? I had really hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Susan looked at her older brother, "Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." For the next few seconds, Lucy and I listened to her siblings argue with the Beavers'. Susan began again, "Thank you for your hospitality. But we really have to go."

"But, ya can't leave!"

"He's right," Lucy voiced her opinion. "We have to help Mr. Tumnus."

Peter gave her a stern look, the look of an adult, "It's out of our hands. I'm sorry. It's time the five of us were getting home." Peter turned around. Edmund was nowhere to be found.

"Ed? Oh no," I whispered. His coat was on the small staircase.

Peter turned to me. His expression murderous, "I'm gonna kill him."

"You may not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

I gasped aloud. Everyone, Lucy included, looked at me. I wanted to tell them, I had to…but I promised Edmund I wouldn't. I ran to the door, grabbed my coat, and sprinted into the dark forest.


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank all of those who favorite-ed my first story or alert-ed it. It means so much to me and it makes me want to upload faster. Just to let you know, I am currently writing a new story on Word Document. It is a Harry Potter fic and I'm thinking about uploading it when I'm finished with the whole thing. Now…on to the story:**

_**Chapter 10: White Witch's Castle **_

"Hurry," I shouted over my shoulder. Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Beaver were close behind me. He was going to her. I knew Ed would do something like this! I finally came to a steep ledge overlooking the Witch's castle. I gaped at it. _Ed's going in there? Is he crazy!_

"Edmund," Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs. Beaver shushed her. Peter suddenly ran forward.

"No!" Beaver threw himself at my friend.

"Get off me," Peter shook his arm.

Beaver went into hysterics, "You're playing into her hands! He's the BAIT! The Witch wants all four o' ya!"

"Why," I asked crossly.

"To stop the prophecy from comin' true. To kill ya!"

If I wasn't already pale enough, I think my face drained all color. I choked back a sob. She wanted them dead…

"This is all your fault," Susan told Peter. I spun around.

"My fault," Susan went on about none of this should have happened. "Oh, so you knew what would happen?"

"No…which is why we should have left when we still could," Susan spat back. I put my hands over my ears. _Too much shouting!_ I grinded my teeth together.

"STOP IT," Lucy and I shouted simultaneously. Her siblings stared at her, ignoring me. _What? Am I suddenly invisible?_

"This isn't going to help Edmund," the youngest girl told her family.

Beaver looked at me and then the siblings, "She's right. Only Aslan can save your brother now."

Peter looked at our furry friend, "Then take us to him."

For a second longer, we stayed silent. Then Beaver turned and led us back to the dam. Only, my feet stayed planted to the ground. I realized now, that all of this, this was real. People would get hurt…die even. The Pevensies' were truly the one and only hope for Narnia. _I'm just here for the ride. I'm not really wanted here._ I heard footsteps behind me, Peter grabbed my hand. With his other, he wiped a tear from my face. I hadn't realized I was crying.

"Come on," he murmured softly. "We need to get out of the cold." I silently obeyed, walking with him to catch up with the others.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Fox**_

I was walking with Susan, lost in our own thoughts, when we heard the shrill howls. I froze and clutched her coat.

"Run," Beaver shouted, taking off. The four of us followed, sprinting all the way to the dam. Beaver burst through the doors. "Hurry mother! They're after us!"

We bustled around, packing things quickly, "Oh, right then." Mrs. Beaver took her time. Peter was frantic. "Oh you'll be thanking me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry." Susan and I began to help.

"I'm cranky NOW," shouted Beaver.

Susan asked if we needed jam. I stared at her and then gasped in pain. I accidentally pricked my finger with a knife. Peter made some stupid remark about the Witch and toast. The snarls got closer and Lucy clung to my waist as I backed up. They were outside the dam! The wolves were breaking through!

"Go, go, go! Into the tunnel," Beaver told us, dashing around the corner. Mrs. Beaver handed each of us a pack, I gave mine to Peter.

He turned and looked at me, "Mag, what are y…"

I cut him off, "Go Peter! They don't want me, they want you. Now GO!" I pushed him back. Peter gave me a concerned look and then ran for it. I frantically put pieces of furniture against the half demolished walls. I cried out in agony, stumbling back, clutching my left arm. A wolf had sliced right through my coat and blouse. I looked at my arm in horror. I was bleeding badly. _Oh no!_ I had given my friends all the time I could, now it was my time to run. I clutched my bloody arm tighter and ran through the tunnel. Further and further I went, until I heard the beavers arguing.

"Maggie," Susan cried out as I fell into her arms. She pushed me through an opening in the dam and hurried after me. I let go of my wound and helped Peter and Beaver block the hole. The cold air felt like a hot knife against the three claw marks. Lucy cried out from behind us. She had fallen over small animal statues; squirrels and rabbits that each had a horrified look on their stony faces. Beaver walked up to a badger.

"I'm so sorry, dear," Mrs. Beaver said softly.

Beaver touched Badger's stone arm. "He was my best mate," he explained sadly. I looked around besides Badger and the rabbits and squirrels; there was a happy looking dog and a confused hog.

"What happened here," I asked.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch," a voice rang out. I looked up to see a beautiful red fox jump down from a rock. Peter pushed me back, touching my arm. I winced in pain.

"You take one more step, traitor," Beaver threatened. "And I'll chew you tuh splinters."

For some reason, I wasn't afraid. I knew I should have been, but the fox's eyes…they were so innocent.

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys," he told us. I exhaled.

Beaver snarled, "Yeah, well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones." Mrs. Beaver held him back.

"An unfortunate family resemblance. But we can argue breeding later," he rushed. "Right now we've got to move."

Howling was heard in the distance. "What did you have in mind," Peter asked Fox. He smirked and nodded to the tree behind him. The beavers were quick. They bolted up, hiding within the branches.

"It's safe," Beaver told us after testing some of the limbs. Lucy went up first, then Susan, and then Peter. I was pulled up by my bad arm. I cried out in pain and Lucy pulled my right hand away from my upper arm. She gasped when she saw my wound; more blood covered my hand.

Down below, Fox was sweeping our tracks away with his tail. Just then, the wolves burst through the blockade.

"Greetings, gents, lost something, have we," Fox asked smugly. The wolves surrounded him.

"Don't patronize me! I know where your allegiance lies," the leader snapped. _So this is Maugrim._ If he wasn't so menacing, I'd think he was cute and want to take him home with me. "We're looking for some humans."

Fox laughed, "Humans in Narnia? Now that's valuable information."

Up in the tree, I gave the beavers a worried glance. A wolf lunged and caught Fox in his mouth. Lucy squealed.

"Your reward is your life," Maugrim told Fox. "It's not much, but still. Where are the fugitives?"

My eyes grew wide. Fox wouldn't give us up…would he? He whimpered as the Secret Police growled at him. "North. They ran north," he lied. Maugrim told his company to sniff us out. The wolf that had fox in his mouth threw him aside and ran off after the others. Until we were sure they were gone, all we could do was stare down at the wounded animal.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: I Want My Friend Back**_

Despite Peter and Susan's protests, I was the first down from the tree. I couldn't stand to see a hurt animal. Peter and Beaver came down after me. By the time the girls and Mrs. Beaver came down, I had knelt down next to Fox, looking for puncture wounds. Mrs. Beaver took my place while the girls and I began to look for things to sit on. Peter and Beaver went in search of firewood. As soon as we were settled, Fox started telling us about the animals.

"They were helping Tumnus. The Witch got here before I did." When Fox groaned Lucy scooted closer to the fire.

"Are you alright," she asked, truly concerned.

He chuckled, "I wish I could say their bark is worse than their bite." I flinched when he yelped.

"Oh, stop squirming," Mrs. Beaver complained. "You're worse than Beaver on bath day."

Susan, Lucy, and I smiled slightly. When I shivered Peter moved closer to me. Then Fox got up and thanked us for our kindness. _He's leaving?_ But he was hurt. Lucy asked why he was going.

"It has been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honor, but time is short. Aslan himself has asked me to gather troops."

Our guides gasped in excitement. My half closed eyes fluttered open. "What's he like," Mrs. Beaver couldn't contain her excitement.

"Like…everything we're ever heard," he told the two in a low voice. "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."

Peter looked away. I opened my mouth to speak, but Susan beat me to it, "But we're not planning to fight any Witch." Not exactly what I was going to say, but that was okay…I guess.

Fox looked to peter, "Surely, King Peter, the prophecy!"

"We can't go to war without ya," Beaver directed toward the siblings.

Peter looked at his sisters. Again I felt out of place. "We just want our brother back," he told them. I sighed and the girls found their shoes interesting.

Fox nodded, "I must be on my way." None of us stopped him. We ate our rations in silence until Mrs. Beaver spoke up.

"Oh! Dear, your arm! You're bleeding through your coat!" It was true. I hadn't noticed how hard I was clutching my arm. So, in a matter of minutes, she had my wounds cleaned and wrapped securely.

Before I fell asleep that night, I heard the two oldest Pevensies' talking. I couldn't imagine how hard this all was for them. I wanted Edmund back, sure. But, a part of me wanted him to stay away. I saw how much he had hurt his family; how he hurt me. I didn't like it. They missed him, but I missed the old Ed. The Edmund who'd play with me, who'd help me, who was my best friend. This new Edmund, I didn't care what happened to him. I wanted my friend back. For the first time in a long time, I cried myself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**xXFlapjackXx:** Thank you for being my first reviewer I never intended for her to be ignored like that. It just happened, you know? She is a tween so she does have her insecurities. School started for me so I'll update whenever I can.

_**Chapter 13: Jolly Ol' Saint Nick**_

We woke up at dawn the next morning. I was so sore from sleeping on my good arm all night; hence why I was in a bad mood. I was mad at myself for thinking the things I did last night. I was so unfocused that Susan had to grab my hand and pull me along. We walked for hours, only stopping for a short while. I was quiet the entire time, that is, until, we came to a ledge over looking most of Narnia.

"Wow. It's so beautiful," I breathed. Peter squeezed my hand. I guess he was glad I had decided to talk.

"Now, Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table just across the frozen river," Beaver told us. Susan and Lucy glanced at each other.

"River," Peter asked unsure. Mrs. Beaver explained to us how the river was solid. I looked out again, the rising sun cast pink and purple shadows across the clouds. "It's so far."

"It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?"

"Smaller," Susan replied sarcastically. Then she walked away.

We walked across the snowy realm for what seemed like days. And it always seemed that the beavers were miles ahead of us.

"Come on, humans! While we're still young," Beaver called back at us. We humans stopped.

"If he tells us to hurry, one more time," Peter shook his head. He bent down and Lucy climbed up on his back. "I'm gonna turn him into a BIG, fluffy hat."

"He is getting bossy," Lucy agreed.

"No," Mrs. Beaver shouted. "Behind you! It's her!"

We looked back. A sleigh was quickly heading our way. Peter put Lucy down and we all started running for the woods. I ran as fast as I could (and I am no runner). Finally, we reached the cover of the woods. I turned to see if we had lost her. I was pushed back by Susan.

"Don't stop," she told me frantically. I obeyed.

"Inside," Beaver commanded, pointing to a mini cave.

I practically dived under the ledge. We had to squash together to fit. The beavers looked around, holding each other. A shadow appeared out beyond the ledge. I moved closer to Susan. Then it passed.

"M – maybe she's gone," Lucy thought.

Peter began to get up. "No," I whispered harshly.

Beaver agreed with me, "You are worth nothin' to Narnia dead." He took a deep breath and crawled out into the open. The suspense was killing. There were footsteps, then…

"Come out! Come out," Lucy shrieked in fright when Beaver appeared. "I 'ope you've all been good, cause there's someone here tuh see ya." He disappeared again. Slowly, the five of us got up and left our cover. Standing by his sleigh with a big grin on his face, was jolly ol' Saint Nicholas. He chuckled when he saw us.

"Merry Christmas, sir," Lucy said pulling me forward.

When he spoke, his voice was warm and gentle. "It certainly is, Lucy, since you have arrived." My little friend smiled up at me. It warmed my heart to see her so happy.

"Look, I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this…" Susan told Peter. I rolled my eyes. Peter ignored his sister and told Santa we thought he was the Witch.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that," he sincerely apologized. "But, ah, in my defense, I've been driving one of these longer than the Witch."

Susan frowned, "I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia."

"No, not for a long time. But the hope you've brought Your Majesties…" he looked at the Pevensies. "…is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I dare say you could do with these." St. Nick turned and pulled a bag out of his sleigh.

"Presents," Lucy exclaimed and I questioned. Lucy ran forward.

"The juice of the fire-flower," St. Nick handed her a crystal vial. "One drop will cure any injury. And, though I hope you never have to use it…" He handed her a small dagger with a golden lion head on it.

"Thank you, sir, but I think I could be…brave enough," she told him in awe. Lucy was too brave for her own good. Nick told her battles were ugly affairs. Lu stepped back and Nick grabbed two other things.

"Susan," he called. "Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."

Susan looked at Lucy, "What about 'battles are ugly affairs'?"

"Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard, blow on this, and wherever you are, help will come."

Susan gently took the ivory horn and thanked St. Nick. When she walked back to us, she gave Peter an uneasy look. I exhaled deeply. Nick turned to us, beckoning Peter to him.

"The time to use these may be near at hand," Peter took the sword and the beautifully crafted shield he was given. Slowly, he pulled the sword out of its sheath.

"Thank you, sir," he said, still admiring his noble gift. I smiled at my friend. He really looked like the king Narnia hoped him to be.

"Margaret," I was surprised to hear my name. I turned my attention to the stout man in front of me. "Narnia needs protection, now more than ever." St. Nick handed me a pair of light twin swords. I marveled at their beauty. They were both stainless steel with a silver lion's head on the end of each hilt. Next, he pulled out a pure gold, lion head necklace. I lifted my hair as Nick clasped it around my neck.

"Know that wherever you are, you are not alone. You will be protected," his voice was softer than before. "These are tools, not toys. Bear them well and wisely. Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over, thing do pile up after you've been gone a hundred years. Long live Aslan!"

He got in his sleigh and rode off. We chased after him, shouting our thanks and goodbyes.

"Told you he was real," Lucy mocked Susan. The older girl rolled her eyes.

"He said, winter was almost over…you know what that means," Pete asked us. I thought about it. _No…not yet…_ "No more ice."


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: Across the Melting River**_

I gulped as the six of us looked down. Peter was right about the ice, it was melting fast. He yelled, "We need to cross, now!"

I stared at him, mouth ajar. I couldn't swim…

Lucy turned to Beaver, "Don't beavers make dams?" he told her he wasn't fast enough. I groaned and peter ushered everyone down. My feet stayed planted in the ground.

"Wait! Will you just think about this for a minute," Susan called out.

I nodded feverishly. But Peter told her we didn't have a minute. Su was just being realistic…more like smart…as usual. Too bad I couldn't help but agree with her this time. I panicked as the howls of the wolves got closer. Susan took off while I stayed put. No way was I going down there! When Susan noticed I wasn't following her, she turned to me.

"Maggie, come on," I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. Susan ran to me and pulled my arm but I didn't budge. "Margaret Lyra Hanks…"

"I…I," I whispered. "I can't swim…"

Susan's eyes widened in shock, "Why didn't you say something?"

"It wasn't important at the time."

My friend took my hand and told me not to let go. I nodded and let her take me down to the melting ice river. I groaned as we slowly made our way down. Drowning was not on my agenda. I squealed as the ice cracked loudly. Peter took the first step out and, guess what? The ice cracked…no surprise there.

"Wait, maybe I should go first," Beaver told him. Pete agreed. Beaver slowly trekked across, patting the ice with his feet and tail.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you," Mrs. Beaver accused.

"Well, ya never know which meal's your last." More ice cracked as Peter and Lucy followed.

"Okay, don't let go," Susan whispered to me as we stepped on the ice. My heart raced faster than a locomotive. Lucy shrieked as the ice split a bit besides her. I clutched Susan's hand tighter. "If mum knew what we were doing…"

"Mum's not here," Peter barked. I looked up to see furry creatures running across the ledge. Lucy cried out. Peter told us to run and my legs turned to stone. Susan practically dragged me. But the wolves were faster than us. Beaver snarled at the ones in front of us. I looked behind us too, they were there. We were trapped. Die by wolves or die by drowning…

Mrs. Beaver shouted as Beaver was pinned down by one of the Witch's wolves. Peter drew his sword and pointed at the leader.

"Put that down, boy, someone could get hurt," Maugrim told him, advancing on us. Beaver thrashed from under the wolf. He yelled at Peter to kill Maugrim. _Kill him? Okay, sure why not. He kills him, we all die anyway._ "Four humans? Huh, I under the impression we were after three. Leave now while you can and your brother leaves with you…but the girl stays."

Peter kept his sword at arm's length. Susan told her brother to stop. She said we should listen to him.

"Don' listen to 'im! Kill him! Kill him now," Beaver shouted.

Maugrim chuckled as he pushed us back, "Ah, come on. This isn't your war. All my queen wants is for you to take your family, the girl, and go."

Susan shouted at Peter again. This time she told him he was no hero, to drop his sword. I clasped my new necklace in my hand and hoped we would come out of this alright.

"Gut him while you still have a chance," Beaver cried out. I shut my eyes. All this yelling, it made me want to blow up. My brain couldn't take all of these crazy emotions.

"What's it gonna be, Son of Adam? I won't wait forever. And neither will the river," Maugrim continued to taunt Peter.

"Peter," Lucy screamed in horror. A gigantic chunk of ice was falling off of the frozen waterfall.

"Hold on to me," he told us. Before my mind could register what was just said, Peter drove his sword into the ice causing it to crack. The ice from the fall fell into the water and emitted a colossal wave. I lunged for Peter's waist, Lucy's coat, anything! It was too late. The wave swept me away and I was dragged under into the icy depths.


	15. Chapter 15

**iLuvTwiBoyz: **Thanks for loving my story I thought Maggie wasn't real enough so I added that bit about her not being able to swim just before I uploaded the chapter. I don't know when I'll have time to upload next but I'm trying.

**xXFlapjackXx:** That was a bit epic, wasn't it? I hope you like this next bit. I added some lines from The Magician's Nephew in here regarding Aslan. Don't you just love him.

**FelipeMarcusThomas:** Things eventually get better for Maggie as the story goes along. I'm glad you liked the chapter. This one is my personal favorite.

_**Chapter 15: Eyes on Fire**_

I didn't remember drowning. I didn't remember dying either. But, I did remember the cold darkness. I could feel the ice around me as I was tossed about in the water. I fought to reach the surface; I couldn't swim…not even doggy-paddle. I almost gave up when there was a burst of light and warmth. I was…dry? I found myself in a red medieval styled gown and I had ivy in my hair. Something was most defiantly not right, but it felt so _good_. I swiftly turned when I heard footprints. Not just any footprints though, the padding of an animal. In front of me was a lion. Not a common lion, no, but a bigger and wilder lion. I felt scared, then silly for being scared, and then happy, all at once. I slowly walked up to the large creature and placed my hands on his mane then ran my fingers through the golden hairs. The lion and I both laughed as if we shared some deep, forgotten secret. I became confident yet confused. The lion stopped laughing, so did I.

"My dear, it is time for you to become what you were born to be," he told me softly.

Before I could ask any questions, the lion breathed in my face. His breath was sweet smelling and powerful. I blinked seeing tints of deep red and gold. The lion started to turn away from me. I called out to him.

"Wait," he faced me once more. "Will I see you again…Aslan?"

The mighty lion Aslan let out a deep chuckle, "In time, young one. In time."

I looked up into his golden face. I felt like I was floating. I felt like…like I'd never really been happy or wise or good, or even alive or awake before this moment. I knew I was somehow connected to him now. He seemed like, call me crazy, but like a father to me.

But all good moments come to an end. Aslan was gone, and once again, I was plunged into the cold darkness. When I opened my eyes, a swirl of colors overpowered my vision. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to get my sight back. Then a sharp pain pulsated through my head. I wanted to cry out. My head was spinning like a top.

"Maggie," I heard in the distance. Someone was looking for me. Or weren't they?

"Mags? Maggie where are you," another voice called out. Mags? _There's only one person who…Peter!_ I suddenly found the will to get up. I wrapped my arms around myself feeling cold. I had lost my coat in the river.

"Lucy," I called out, my voice croaky. "Susan…Peter…"

SMACK! Something hit me at full force. I looked down to see my dear friend Lucy attached to my waist. "I thought I'd lost you," she cried, burying her face in my stomach. "Don't you ever do that again!" I suddenly felt happy and relieved. "Oh, Maggie I don't know what I'd…I'd do…"

"Maggie? Lucy? Lucy," I heard. Lu pulled me to my feet. She clung to me for warmth as we went off to find her siblings and the Beavers. I closed my eyes and then opened them slowly, losing the confusing swirl of color I saw earlier. Lucy's shivered next to me as I let her lead the way to her family.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: Aslan's Camp **_

Lucy Pevensie and I walked along the river, following the calls of our names. She shivered a bit and I pulled her closer. In my opinion, she was too young to die of hypothermia.

"Has anyone seen my coat," she asked as we staggered into view. Peter whirled around. He was clutching the coat, face flushed. Susan sighed in relief.

"Don' ya worry, dear. Your brother's gotcha well looked after," Beaver reassured her.

Mrs. Beaver told us we wouldn't need our coats anymore. The four of us turned to see the first spring bloom. Nick was right, winter was at an end. Just like that, we found it warm enough to leave our winter coats behind. While doing this, I began to tell the siblings and the Beavers about my meet with Aslan and what he said to me. After I finished, the Beavers were excited. Apparently, that's how the ledged of the Guardian goes…Something to do with Aslan's grace or whatnot. I was too busy trying to answer Susan's questions to listen to our small friends.

Ten unanswered questions later, we came upon a green clearing. All around us the trees were blooming with pink buds. Now more than ever I wish I had my paints. _So beautiful._ All of a sudden I felt a sting of pain across my cheek. It felt like something smacked me. I shook it off. We had arrived at Aslan's camp.

In front of us were thousands of red and gold tents. I smiled widely as we walked through. All the creatures were murmuring. Animals and mythological creatures stared at us and began to follow.

"Why are they staring at us," Susan asked through her teeth. I was about to answer but Lucy beat me to it.

"Maybe they think _you_ look funny," she replied smiling. Peter and I smiled too.

Then, there it was. The biggest tent, Aslan's tent. We stopped in front of it and the others stopped behind us. Peter pulled out his sword and held it high for all to see.

"We have come to see Aslan," he announced bravely. It looked at the tent and so did we. I turned to see everyone bowing. Out of the tent came a big lion. I was not afraid or intimidated. It was he who had saved me not but hours before. I was first to kneel out of my friends.

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam," he greeted in his warm, deep voice. "Welcome Susan, Margaret, and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. And welcome to you, Beavers. You have my thanks. But where is the fifth?"

I bit my lip. When we stood again, Peter told Aslan we needed his help. Susan reveled that Edmund was captured and the lion seemed astounded.

"He betrayed them, Your Majesty," Beaver told him.

The crowd murmured, "Then he has betrayed us all!"

"Peace, Oreius," the large centaur stayed quiet. "I'm sure there is an explanation."

Peter claimed it was his fault. Lucy and I stared at him. He said he was too hard on Edmund so he ran off. Susan reassured Peter that we all were hard on him. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear what Lucy or Aslan had to say. I focused again when both sisters took my hands as we went to our tent.

Inside were three beds and three dresses. _Guess they planned ahead._ There was shuffling outside and two female fauns entered.

"Aslan sent us to freshen you up, Your Majesties, My Lady," the blond faun told us.

Lucy welcomed them and the red-haired one set to work on Susan's hair. While the two sisters were getting their hair done, I slipped into a royal purple Narnian styled dress. When Lucy was done, she had on a brown trimmed, sky blue dress with brown and green moss in her hair. Susan wore a forest green dress with ivy entwined in her braids. In my hair was a small white flower to match the white trim on my dress.

Once the fauns felt we were Narnianized enough, they left us. The three of us grinned at each other and went off to explore.


	17. Chapter 17

**iLuvTwiBoyz:** Narnianized is a fantastic word :P thank you and I will keep writing. Be sure to check out my HP story.

**xXFlapjackXx:** I honestly can't see Aslan doing that lol. Yes, Edmund is coming *squeals*

**To my other reviewers:** Sorry I didn't respond to you personally. My computer shut down before I could save the replies. So thank you for reviewing cuz that makes me happy. I'm dealing with a lot at school right now so I might not be heard from til the weekend. Happy reading

_**Chapter 17: Sir Peter Wolf's Bane**_

During our exploit, we came across a small stream. Lucy and I placed our things (Susan's bow, arrows, and horn, Lucy's dagger, two fluffy towels, a basket of food, and my twin swords) under a shady tree as Susan looked around. We were there for an hour, just relaxing, when the sisters decided to go down to the water. Perfectly at ease, a plucked an apple out of the basket and began to munch on it. While the two were talking, my mind began to wonder. I didn't understand how I could be in pain when I was perfectly fine. Maybe I could "sense" what was happening to Edmund. I almost had a panic attack at the thought on Edmund being in pain. I was snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Susan and Lucy's loud laughter. I started laughing too. Maybe it was because they were so happy and carefree. It was a moment to cherish.

I got up when my two friends came back to me all wet. Susan reached for a towel, still laughing, pulled it off the tree and shrieked. Maugrim and another wolf lunged at us.

"Please don't try to run," he told us. "We're tired and we prefer to kill you quickly."

Susan grunted as she threw the towel at the wolf with as much force as she could muster. I dashed to Lucy and helped her up the tree. By the time I was up, Susan blew her horn to call for help. Both Lucy and I pulled Su up before she became puppy chow. We screamed for help as both wolves jumped and snapped at her dangling feet.

"Get back," Peter cried as he dashed across the river, unsheathing his sword.

"Peter," Lucy exclaimed in happiness. Both wolves turned their attention to him.

"Come on," Maugrim urged. "We've already been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you."

Susan called out to her brother and Peter ignored her, his focus remained on the circling wolves. There was a mighty roar and Aslan pinned the other animal down. Oreius was ready to attack.

"No. Stay your weapons," he told the other warriors behind him, "This is Peter's battle."

"You may think you're a king," Maugrim taunted, moving closer to Peter. "But you're gonna die…like a dog!"

He leaped onto Peter and both went down. We screamed from up in the tree then jumped down to Peter. Susan and Lucy pushed Maugrim off of their brother. After a few moments, Peter sat up, his face flushed. We embraced him, tears staining our faces.

"After him," Aslan commanded, letting the other wolf go. "He'll lead you to Edmund." The small army took off. Lucy, still attached to Peter, helped him up. "Peter, clean your sword." Pete wiped off the blood on the grass and knelt. Aslan placed a paw on his shoulder. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's Bane, Knight of Narnia."

Peter beamed. I was happy before, but now I was full on ecstatic. His sisters and I smiled as he sheathed his sword.

That night, we celebrated with the Narnians. It surprised me how they could have so much spirit and fun in bad times. It reminded me much of England. I went to bed early that night too. Peter was surrounded by so many that I couldn't even get to him. Inside, I felt all warm and fuzzy. Any bad thoughts I had before I almost drowned had vanished from my mind. From now on I would be strong; I would accept myself for who I was and why I was in Narnia…even if I didn't know why that was.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18: Edmund Returns**_

In the morning I woke the sisters up and together we dressed and made our way outside. Up on the hill were Aslan…and Edmund. Lucy called out to him, but I held her back. All the feelings I deliberately pushed aside came pouring back into me. The two looked our way and then came down the hill. By now, Peter had joined us, his face unreadable.

"What's done is done," Aslan told us. "There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past."

The lion walked away leaving the five of us alone. Ed looked down and greeted us in a low voice. Lucy hugged her brother first. And for the first time in a long time, he hugged her back. Susan put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it affectionately then they too embraced. She asked him if he was alright and he muttered that he was tired. I hung back as Peter spoke up.

"Get some sleep," he motioned to his tent with his head. Edmund began to walk off. "And Edmund…try not to wonder off."

Ed smirked and turned back around. When he was inside the siblings went off to do their own thing. I decided that I'd let my friend sleep and greet him later.

Edmund didn't sleep long. He found me practicing with my swords with a Faun named Belenus. When my tutor saw that Edmund was coming he said we'd pick it back up tomorrow. I sheathed both swords and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"Hello," Edmund greeted as he walked up to me.

After a moment of silence I asked him if he had slept well. Ed just nodded. I couldn't restrain myself any longer; I hugged my friend tightly and he returned the embrace.

"It's good to see you. I've missed you," I gushed. Edmund chuckled.

"So…how have you been?"

I told him I was good. I also told him about what happened at the river and that I had been training. Ed didn't seem surprised at the last bit. We were heading to our tents when he stopped me. I gave him a confused glance.

"You know, I – I didn't tell the Witch, well what I mean is, I didn't mention you to her," he said slowly. It took me a few seconds for it to register in my mind what he meant.

"Edmund," I started. I didn't know how to respond to that. Should I be happy? Should I be angry?

"You don't have to say anything. I just – I just wanted you to know." Edmund took my hand and together we set off for brunch.

Our brunch was absolutely wonderful. There were eggs, buttered toast, jellies, bacon, ham, and all of the most delicious foods one could think of.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed," Lucy giggled as Edmund inhaled a piece of toast. She placed her hand on his.

I smiled and my mind wandered off into my own little world. I tried to think of grandfather's home back in England. England? That name seemed so foreign to me now. Was I possibly forgetting where I came from?

I was shaken out of my thoughts when Susan asked if we were going home. Peter told us we were. But, I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay and fight. I wanted to help these wonderful people of Narnia take back what was theirs. I toyed with my necklace and nodded when Lucy voiced that we were needed.

"It's dangerous," Peter reasoned. "You and Mags almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund spoke up. "I've seen what the White Witch can do. I've helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

Susan and I shared a glance, "Well I suppose that's it then."

She got up and walked over to our things. Peter asked her what she thought she was doing. Practice. That was very un-Susan like. But, I got up as well, grabbed my twin blades and followed her to the training grounds.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: Aslan and Jadis**_

Over at the training grounds, I was being instructed by Oreius while Susan was practicing her archery as Lucy watched. While I was sparring I could vaguely see Susan miss a bull's-eye. Lucy took out her lion's head dagger and threw it. Dead center.

"Good," Oreius commented on my double block. "Keep your feet apart and your eyes on my blade. Concentration is key, Lady Margaret."

After a few more minutes, the centaur bowed and excused himself. I was almost too tired to walk over to the girls, so they came to me. They complimented me on my swordsmanship and I smiled shyly. In the distance, the whinnies of horses were heard. Riding them were Peter and Edmund. Ed sat atop a beautiful brown horse and Pete, well his horse wasn't a horse at all…it was a unicorn. The two looked like they were having fun as they spared off.

"Come on Ed! Sword up, like Oreius showed us."

The sisters and I laughed with the two boys. Then we heard Beaver calling for us. He said the Witch was demanding a meeting with Aslan. She was on her way! I gulped as my eyes met Edmund's. This was not going to be good.

We made it back to camp in time to see the White Witch being led by a Black Dwarf and carried in a chair of ice by four Cyclopes'. All around us shouts and jeers were being directed towards her. Aslan growled at his enemy and the crowd settled into a murmur. She was put down and Jadis stood up. As she walked to the great lion, she glared at Edmund.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan," the crowd murmured again. Aslan told her that his Edmund's offence was not against her. "Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

"Do not cite the Deep magic to me, Witch," Aslan growled. "I was there when it was written."

Jadis' lips twitched. "Then you'll remember well that, every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property," I gasped. Peter unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the Witch. She chuckled. "Do you think that mere force will deny me my right, little King? Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. That boy will die on the Stone Table!"

Everyone murmured in their discomfort. Edmund turned pale, peter breathing hard as well. Aslan's voice broke through the Narnians' chatter and said he'd speak to Jadis alone. He turned and entered his tent, the Witch following smugly. Now we could only hope for the best.

Minutes passed. Those minutes turned into an hour. Edmund plopped to the ground and began pulling up blades of grass. Both peter and Lucy were bent over in thought as Susan played with my hair while she thought to herself. Suddenly, the Witch emerged.

We all stood up in anticipation. She gave Ed a cold look and walked to her chair. Then Aslan came out of the tent. I grasped Edmund's hand as we waited for the answer.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." There was a rumble of claps and cheers.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?"

The mighty lion grumbled then let out a tremendous roar. I laughed as the Witch fell into her chair, shocked. The evil assembly left and the Narnians rejoiced. Fauns, Centaurs, creatures of all kinds came up to see Edmund and congratulate the four siblings. I tapped on Lucy's shoulder, but she didn't turn. Her eyes were fixated on Aslan. I looked up into the liquid gold eyes of Narnia's king; he was sad. I felt strong arms hug me from behind. Peter was laughing and smiling, but I could not join him. My heart broke for the lion. I hoped for all our sakes that he didn't agree to something that would make us lose him.

That night, I couldn't sleep. Aslan's miserable face was etched in my mind. It was early, not yet dawn, when I was getting dressed. I heard a rustling noise coming from the flap of my tent. I spun around, grabbing my sword, and pointed it at the intruder.

"Peace, My Lady," a soft voice said. I lowered my weapon as a pink flowery Dryad began to form. "I bring grave news from Ladies Susan and Lucy. Aslan is dead."

My jaw dropped. _This…no this can't be happening. Not on the brink of war!_ I quickly thanked the Dryad and dashed out of my sleeping quarters. When I reached Aslan's tent, Edmund and Oreius were already there. Peter emerged.

"She's right. He's gone," Pete stared down at the map of Narnia.

"Then you'll have to lead us," Edmund told his brother. Peter's head snapped up. "Peter, there's an army out there. It's ready to follow you. Aslan believed you could do it. And…so do I."

I stared down at the map. Peter's eyes burned through my skull. Of course I believed in him. I always have. I knew this was life or death now. I looked at my blond friend, I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I just nodded at Peter and his gaze shifted to Aslan's General. _His_ General.

"The Witch's army is nearing, sire. What are your orders," Oreius asked Peter.

Peter Pevensie took a deep breath as he pointed to the Plains of Beruna. We would meet the Witch and her fowl army there. Then the battle for Narnia would begin.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20: The Battle of Beruna **_

Griffyon searched the land and sky as he circled above us. This was it. I could feel every bone in my body shake. I was anxious, sad, confident, and scared for my life. But, more than anything, I was worried. While Ed and I were high up on a plateau with the archers, Peter was below at the front of the line with Oreius. I watched as Griffyon landed next to Peter. I could only imagine what he was saying. We have a few thousand troops; they must have a few thousand more.

I breathed deeply as the horn sounded. Then, marching over the horizon like a million ants, we spotted them. I was right; their numbers were much greater than ours. Peter turned and looked up at us from his noble white unicorn. Edmund nodded at him and I pulled my swords from their sheaths on my back.

A female centaur blew her horn and cheers erupted from all around me. The Witch's army charged.

"Go on," Beaver cheered as griffons soared overhead.

I watched as the majestic beasts dropped their boulders on the incoming army. But, as they did so, many were hit with arrows and fell to their deaths.

"For Narnia…and for ASLAN!"

So it began. Peter and Oreius charged the battlefield followed by the army below. From above, everything was going in slow motion. Then, our armies collided. I clenched my fists as the Witch moved her chariot forward. Edmund looked at me, fire burning in his eyes.

He nodded at a centaur next to me. She shot a single arrow and it burst into a fiery Phoenix. We all cheered as a line of fire blocked the Witch's troops. But Jadis used her wand-staff-thingy to put it out.

"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks," I heard Peter shout. He and the rest flew back to the plateau like bats out of hell. Beaver sounded his alarm and we ran to the ledge. I pulled Edmund with me. I lifted my right blade, almost blinding myself as the sun reflected off of it. When I lowered the sword our archers fired. The Witch's army fell…but it wasn't enough.

I let out an ear-piercing scream as I watched Peter being flung off of the unicorn. Oreius stopped. He and a rhino charged back to help Pete. She was coming fast. The two ran right passed my blonde friend and at the Witch. The rhino was the first to fall. I watched in horror as our General fought his way to the leader of our enemies. He leaped in mid air, swiping at her. She ducked and engaged in combat. I shouted again as he was turned to stone.

Ed, Beaver, and the rest of us raced down to help. I was quicker than the army. I dodged every hit, blow, and swipe that was thrown at me. I had just killed a white tiger when two griffons swooped down upon Jadis. She attacked.

All around me, Narnians were falling. I blocked a swipe from a Minotaur only to have a huge polar bear smack the back of my head sending my helmet flying off. Edmund attacked the Bull-man with a shield as I rounded on the overgrown bear, stabbing it in the stomach.

"Edmund! Maggie," Peter called out to us. "There's too many!" I fought my way over to Peter to help him. He stopped me as a Cyclops fell between us. "Ed, get out of here! Get the girls' and get them home!"

"And what am I? A faun?"

A wolf leaped towards Peter before he could answer me. I grunted and ran off to get Edmund. I was half way up the plateau when I heard Ed and Beaver arguing. I spun around only to see Jadis making her way towards Peter. Edmund jumped down from a high spot and attacked her. I froze in fear. _NO!_

I sprinted passed animals and creatures, pushing and killing my way to Edmund. I moved faster, sweat dripped down my face as I watched Ed shatter the tip of Jadis' wand-staff-thingy. I stopped and stared. _He did it…_ I let out a cry of pain as something ripped though my back and down my legs. Everything became slow and fuzzy.

Breathing hard, I watched as Jadis slammed the sharp, broken glass into Edmund's abdomen. Peter cried out for his brother. His cry sounded filtered. I fell to my knees as Peter pushed and slashed his way to the Witch. The world was spinning like a top as my eyelids drooped. My hands hit the ground, pain pulsating through my body. I took in a deep breath and lifted my head up to where Ed was laying. Dragging my swords with me, I began to crawl.


	21. Chapter 21

**FelipeMarcusThomas:** I too never read a story where the main character got hurt. So, I decided to try it. Might not be what you expected though.

_**Chapter 21: Pain Makes the Weak Strong **_

As I crawled towards Edmund I never saw what attacked me from behind nor did I see Peter engaged in combat with Jadis. I felt and saw the blood drip down my arms and sides. I was in excruciating pain. I stood up shakily, picking up my swords. I was not going to die weak and on my knees. If I died it would be fighting for my country. _My country…my Narnia._

I fought my way over to Edmund as best I could. I pushed the pain out of my body until I couldn't take it anymore. I fell onto my side next to him. Big fat tears rolled down my face as my breath became ragged. My eyes began to close to the sound of Edmund's gasping and writhing.

"M – Mag…" my eyes flew up. I slowly turned my head to Edmund. His big brown eyes caught my honey eyes. I took his hand and winced in pain. I felt my energy and blood drain from my body. I knew I was dying. A loud roar sounded not far from where we two dying people lay. I didn't look away from Edmund's face. I couldn't. Aslan was back…I knew he was but it wasn't possible…was it?

Edmund's breathing slowed. I hardly recognized my voice as I spoke to him, "No, com'on Ed. Be strong…please, Ed. For Narnia and Aslan…for your family. Be strong for me…please."

My begging wasn't enough. Ed choked out, "To die will be a great adventure."

Tears flowed down my face as I squeezed his hand. We used to read that story together. It was the story of a boy who never grew old and went on great adventures with his Lost Boys. Peter Pan I believed it was called. No, that couldn't be right. No one can stay young forever. People die eventually…

"Where's Edmund and Maggie," I heard a voice. My eyes fluttered lower and lower. The pain was just too much to take. I felt something shake my hand. Someone was calling my name I think.

There were footsteps and soon three people crowded around me and Edmund. Susan took his head in her lap, our hands still clasped tightly together. Peter knelt at my side while little Lucy, darling Lucy, was crying by Ed's feet. No one moved for the longest time, Lucy looked at me funny and pushed my over. The three Pevensie siblings gasped when they saw my war wound. Lucy fumbled with something on her belt and pulled off her crystal vial.

Peter lifted my head lightly as Lucy poured a drop of Firefly Juice into my mouth. It tasted of cinnamon and cherries as my entire body grew warm. I instantly felt the pain being lifted from my body. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. I felt rejuvenated like I had a perfectly good nap. When my eyes opened I was engulfed in a strong Peter hug. I cried as Edmund sat up, looking at his sisters. Peter let me go and grabbed onto Edmund. The girls and I let out happy laughs.

"When are you going to learn to do what you're told," Peter laughed as he pulled away from Edmund.

_Group hug! _Edmund looked up and leaned away from us. Aslan looked upon the five of us with a smile in his eyes. Lucy grabbed her cordial and hopped up. She ran around the field to help the wounded. We watched her heal the troops and Aslan "unfreeze" warriors with a smile. What pain we feel makes us stronger in the end. The end was over and I felt a hundred times stronger. Jadis, the White Witch, fake Queen of Narnia, had been defeated.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22: The Coronation**_

The day of the Pevensies's coronation had arrived. I shuffled nervously as I gazed all around the great hall of Cair Paravel. Creatures of all sorts came from every corner of Narnia to witness this historic event. I breathed slowly as I went over what I was going to happen in my head. Aslan would walk down the aisle with the soon-to-be Kings and Queens. The Beavers held the crowns on velvet pillows and Mr. Tumnus (Lucy's Faun friend) would crown the girls and I would crown the boys. Easy enough.

He trumpets sounded as the large doors opened. My four dearest friends walked down the middle of the Narnians with Aslan between them. My heart swelled in pride. The four stood in front of their thrones and slowly sat. The hall went quiet as Aslan spoke.

"_To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant"._

The Beavers, Mr. Tumnus, and I walked up the steps. I felt a bit self-conscious in my flowing emerald dress. Tumnus carefully picked up a silver circlet and placed it on Lucy's head. He smiled and winked at her as her backed down next to me.

"_To the great Western Wood, King Edmund the Just."_

I walked up to Mrs. Beaver and she nodded at me. I picked up the silver crown just as carefully as Tumnus did. I looked into Edmund's eyes as I placed in on his head. The corner of his lips twitched up as I walked back down to the others.

"_To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan the Gentle."_

Tumnus placed a beautiful golden circlet atop her auburn hair. I couldn't help but notice how much she really looked like a Queen as Lucy smiled up at her.

"_And, to the clear Northern Sky, I give you High King Peter the Magnificent."_

I smiled as Peter kneeled so I could place the golden crown on his equally golden head. He rose, lifting his head high. His siblings looked at him with their widest smiles yet.

"Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens," Aslan turned to the crowd and began that "long live" chant. After the cheering stopped Aslan spoke up again. The great lion called my name. No one, not even the Kings and Queens were surprised. I slowly walked to him.

"_To all creatures of Narnia, I present Lady Margaret the Loving." _

Aslan placed his paw on my shoulder as I knelt. Tumnus put a small but beautiful ruby encrusted diadem on my head. My heart raced as I stood. Aslan chuckled at my pale expression, "And may you also, live to see the end of days."

"Long live Lady Margaret," the hall erupted.

The coronation ball was too perfect for words. The food was tasty, the music was perfect, and the view from the hall was astounding! Everyone congratulated the newly crowned and me. Then the time came for the Kings' and Queens' first dance. Peter danced with Susan and Edmund with Lucy and then they switched partners. I too was asked by many to dance. I laughed as I twirled about and switched partners. The night went on perfectly!

In the back of my mind I couldn't help but notice how familiar this all was. It was like some sort of dream. I shook it from my mind. The men who asked me to dance were quite polite and handsome, yes…but only one caught my eye. His eyes were a warm brown and his hair was the color of a chocolate bar. On top of that chocolate hair was a gleaming silver crown.

"Lady Margaret," Edmund Pevensie greeted me with boyish confidence. "Would you like to dance?"

My breath caught in my throat. I nodded. I had no idea Ed could dance so well. We waltzed across the floor as if we were on a cloud. As the melody died we walked out onto the moonlit terrace. Edmund and I sat on a loveseat that overlooked the ocean. This was to be my new favorite spot.

"Edmund," I began to turn my head towards his.

Ed looked at me as well, his lips crashed into mine. At first, I was shocked, then I placed my arms around his neck and deepened our first kiss. When we broke apart I maneuvered my body so that my head was laying on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and smiled softly. So what if we were really young. I was sure I was in love with Edmund. I always had been. I had finally gotten my prince…no, better…I got my king.


	23. Chapter 23

**xXFlapjackXx:** They are the same age as they were in the movie. I think I said that Maggie was 12 in one of the first few chapters.

**FelipeMarcusThomas:** Yeah, sorry about that. I just couldn't fit it in. This is the last chapter and no, sorry, there will be no sequel. Maybe in the future but not any time soon.

**To all readers: **Here it is ladies and gentlemen, the last chapter. As I said to **FelipeMarcusThomas**, there will not be a sequel soon. I am just too busy with school, my Harry Potter story, and my Percy Jackson and the Olympians story (currently in progress on Word Document). Sorry if this disappoints anyone. If anyone notices (or just wants to know) I put some of the actual text from the last chapter of the book in here. Happy reading!

_**Chapter 23: The White Stag and What Came After It**_

The two Kings and Queens governed Narnia well. They made good laws, kept the peace, saved good trees from being cut down, liberated young dwarfs and satyrs from being sent to school, stopped busybodies, and let their people live and let live. The four also made alliances with other countries. And as the years changed so did we.

Peter grew to be a tall man (whom the ladies loved) and a great warrior. Susan grew taller as well; her deep auburn hair flowed down to her mid-back. In fact, she was so beautiful that men from many different countries asked for her hand in marriage. She refused them all. Edmund was a much quieter man than Peter, he was also a great warrior and even greater in council and judgment. He was also the first, and only, of his family to marry. Lucy was always merry and bright. Many princes wanted her as their Queen. She never took notice; her only loves were her family and her people. Then there was me, Lady Margaret Lyra Pevensie the Loving. I was Narnia's best battle strategist and I had a good reputation by seeing to the needs of others before myself. I also married my best friend and the love of my life, Narnia's own King Edmund the Just.

One day Mr. Tumnus came to the castle with news of a stag being sighted in Lantern Waste. So the Kings, Queens, and I set off to find it leaving Cair Paravel in the hands of our Generals. We had not been in the woods for too long when Peter sighted the beast. The chase began. A while later, I looked back to see my husband gone.

"Your Majesties," I called out to my siblings-in-law. I turned my horse, Zahrah, around and trotted back to Edmund. The other three came up behind me.

"Come on, Ed," Susan encouraged. Edmund told us he was just catching his breath. Lucy came up next to me and asked Susan what he said. Susan laughed mockingly. "Wait in the castle, girls. I'll get the stag myself."

The girls and I laughed. Peter and Philip, Edmund's talking horse, even chuckled. I moved towards Ed and took his hand in mine, "It _was_ funny, dear."

Ed gave me a small smile as he ran his thumb over my golden wedding band. I watched curiously as Peter dismounted his horse. Susan and Lucy followed his actions. Covered in vines and leaves was a tall tree-like object with a glowing fire within.

"It seems so familiar," Peter commented in his trance-like state. Edmund and I had dismounted our horses by then.

"Or, a dream of a dream," Lucy put in. She looked at each of us. "Spare Oom."

We stared at her. Lucy eyes caught my own. I saw myself as a young child surrounded by winter's snow. Susan and Peter were there and… Lucy and I gasped. We took off in no particular direction. I ignored the calls of the men while Susan sighed exasperatedly.

I kept on going as Edmund called out for me to stop. I looked back, letting Peter and Susan catch up to Lucy. Edmund looked unsure.

I kissed his lips lightly, "Come on, Ed. Just trust me."

I grasped his hand and we ran into the woods. Further in we went until Peter grunted as he pushed through something furry. Edmund moaned in pain. I stepped on his foot.

"They're coats," Susan whispered. Then, total chaos erupted.

I gasped, "Peter that was my…"

"…sorry!"

Edmund yelped and Lucy kicked him in the shin. He pushed her and I gasped, "Lu, my hair!"

The five of us cramped together. Susan grunted, "Move back!"

I shoved Edmund who grabbed onto Peter who fell into Lucy. I grunted and grumbled as I moved forward. I could hear our voices changing and I could feel myself getting younger.

"Get off my toe," Lucy shouted at Edmund.

"I'm not on your toe," his voice cracked.

Peter pushed into Lucy and I fell down followed by Lucy, Peter, Edmund, and Susan. I looked at my friends from the wooden floor. They were young again…I was young again. Edmund and I automatically looked at our left hands. No rings.

Somehow we were back at my grandfather's house in England. It was like Narnia never existed. The door to the room swung open and grandfather walked in cricket ball in hand.

"Oh," he exclaimed. "There you are. What were you all doing in the wardrobe?" He leaned in, peering at us knowingly. We smiled at each other and I nodded at Peter.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir," grandfather tossed the ball to Peter. He caught it in one hand and examined it.

"Try me," the old man challenged. The five of us shared a glance. We knew, that he knew, that it was all real.

Later that night, I woke Lucy up. I nodded my head in the direction of the wardrobe and she jumped out of bed. Together we went up to the room, wishing, hoping, that what we wanted to do would work. I took her small hand and we both opened the wardrobe door.

"I don't think you'll get back in that way," a soft voice told us sadly. We turned to see my grandfather sitting in the corner, smoking his apple pipe weed. He got up. "You see, I've already tried."

"Will we ever go back," Lucy asked dejectedly.

"Oh, I expect so," he said as he closed the door. "But it will probably happen when you're not looking for it. Best keep your eyes open."

Grandfather placed his pipe in the pocket of his robe and took our hands. The three of us left the wardrobe room without a glance back. And that, that was the end of our adventures with the enchanted wardrobe. It was also the end of our adventures in Narnia…for now.

**FIN**


End file.
